35 Years
by blackcat9517
Summary: They were married for 35 years and still counting...


**Title: 35 Years **

**Summary: They were married for 35 years and still counting.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura**

**Note: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>"We are going to turn right."<p>

"No. The GPS says that we should turn left."

"Your GPS is utter crap."

Mikan Hyuuga had her mouth agape. She couldn't believe that her husband would say something like that as he was the one that suggested her to buy the GPS and now he's telling her that the GPS is crappy.

"You were the one who recommended me to buy this 'crap'!" Natsume's wife fought back

"I wasn't the one who wanted to buy it." Natsume answered in a calm manner as his eyes never look away from the road. His wife just pouted and the car fell silent. Mikan had asked him to buy a GPS system so that it would be easier for them to travel but it however proves to be a nuisance.

The newly weds were on their way to a resort where they will spend their honeymoon there for a week.

"Look. I know where we're going. There's no need to use that crappy GPS." Natsume then concentrated on his driving and took a quick glance at his wife who was looking at the beautiful beach they were passing through "Besides, you were the one who asked for my opinion and I randomly selected one."

Mikan knew that he had a point and that she did ask him to choose. Thirty minutes later, they passed a signboard which stated that they were only a mile away from Sakura Resort. Mikan who saw this asked her husband "Aren't we going to Crystal Beach Resort?"

"The resort is ten miles away." came his quick answer. Thirty minutes later, they still weren't there and Mikan had a worried look on her face.

As she opened her mouth to say something, Natsume cut her off "We'll be there. It's a new resort. Just relax or go to sleep. You look tired."

His wife closed her mouth before heaving a silent sigh "If we're not there in thirty minutes, you won't have dessert for tonight." her words were crystal clear and full of sarcasm. However, it caused Natsume to grip the steering wheel. She couldn't help but giggle when she noticed that his jeans tightened.

Her words was pretty much effective and there was a signboard which stated that they were two miles away which made her husband drive faster than usual.

_From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold_  
><em>Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control<em>  
><em>Oh, on a wire, we were dancing<em>

The car however slowed down and Natsume pulled over. He turned off the engine and slowly turned to his left to look at Mikan.

"Why did you stop?" his wife questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

His response was a chuckle "Are you this forgetful?" he moved closer to her and gave her a soft kiss before exiting out of the car. He walked to the passenger seat and took her hand by helping his wife out of the car. She was greeted by the cool wind as it blew her hair.

Mikan looked around the empty clean beach before realizing that this was where Natsume proposed to her "This was where you proposed." she looked up into his eyes. Her husband nodded and intertwined his hand with her's "So why exactly are we here?"

_Two kids, no consequences_  
><em>Pull the trigger without thinking<em>  
><em>There's only one way down this road<em> 

Natsume shrugged "I've been driving for three hours straight, argued with you and now you're asking me why we're here? I need to get some fresh air. Besides, this is the road to the resort."

Mikan rolled her eyes and gave a light punch to his arm "You could have said so."

"Didn't have to."

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_  
><em>We knew that we were destined to explode<em>  
><em>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage<em>  
><em>You know I'm never gonna let you go<em>  
><em>We're like a time bomb<em>

They sat on the sandy beach and watched the sunset together. Mikan wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder "I remember how you proposed." she murmured

"Tell me."

She smiled "We were on our way to Tsubasa-senpai's wedding and were lost. You drove for two hours before realizing that we ran out of gas. Then, you pulled by at this beach right here. I called Hotaru and she told me that she was going to be here in thirty minutes."

"Yeah." he agreed

"Since we were bored waiting inside the car, you asked me to get out here and take some fresh air." she giggled before continuing "All of a sudden you were like 'Screw it!' you took out the ring. You didn't say anything and called me an idiot for being oblivous. You knelt and asked me- wait, you said 'You're now my wife' and slipped the ring into my finger."

_Gonna lose it_  
><em>Let's diffuse it<em>  
><em>Baby, we're like a time bomb<em>  
><em>But I need it<em>  
><em>Wouldn't have it any other way<em> 

"Hmm. You cried after that." he added. A few minutes later, Natsume got up, dusted his pants and offered her a hand. "Come on, let's go. Can't wait for dessert."

Her response was another light punch to his arm. They both laughed. Natsume kissed her head before entering the car.

Eventually, the couple reacher their destination. The bellboy took their luggage after checking in. The couple entered their suite and Mikan was surprised at how luxurious it was. Natsume tipped the bellboy after he placed them beside the shoe rack before closing the door.

_Well, there's no way out of this, so let's stay in_  
><em>Every storm that comes also comes to an end<em>  
><em>Oh, resistance is useless<em>  
><em>Just two kids stupid and fearless<em>  
><em>Like a bullet shooting the lovesick<em>  
><em>There's only one way down this road<em> 

"I thought you told me that we booked a deluxe." Mikan uttered as she opened the sliding door to the balcony. The cool wind washed over her face.

"I lied. Wanted this to be a surprise." Natsume answered and wrapped one arm around her waist. He then whispered to her ear "You hungry?"

"A bit." Mikan responded before looking at her husband. He had a glint in his eyes "But I'm somewhat guessing that you want to skip dinner..."

Meanwhile, in Tokyo.

"Alright. Tell me what you know about the syndication." Kokoroyome said as he looked at the suspect. He is now an agent working for the intelligence service as his mind reading ability proved to be useful "We know-" he suddenly stopped and put a hand on his head "I sense a disturbance in the mind reading universe."

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_  
><em>We knew that we were destined to explode<em>  
><em>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage<em>  
><em>You know I'm never gonna let you go<em>  
><em>We're like a time bomb<em>  
><em>Gonna lose it<em>  
><em>Let's diffuse it<em>  
><em>Baby, we're like a time bomb<em>  
><em>But I need it<em>  
><em>Wouldn't have it any other way<em> 

Natsume cocked his head a bit. He had a small smile on his face "Dinner can wait." without any time to lose, he kissed her hungrily and one thing led to another.

Morning came by with the bright sunlight greeting them both. Natsume stirred a bit before waking with his arms wrapped around his wife. He smiled and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand showing the time 6.45 am.

He kissed his sleeping wife on the head and ran his hand along her brunette hair "Enjoying my silky hair, Natsume?" his wife asked sleepily before turning around and gave him a kiss. She then rested an arm on his bare chest "What time is it?"

"Seven. You hungry?"

"Yes."

"Room service?"

"I was thinking of having breakfast at the cafe." Mikan said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her husband shrugged and agreed to it.

"We better take our shower now if you want to have breakfast and I know the quickest way..." Natsume uttered with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Gonna lose it<em>  
><em>Let's diffuse it<em>  
><em>Baby, we're like a time bomb<em>  
><em>But I need it<em>  
><em>Wouldn't have it any other way<em> 

"I still don't get it why you gave to use this road. We have a new one that's better and we can get there faster." Mikan Hyuuga stated as she looked out the window at the beautiful scenery of the beach.

"You know why we're here." Natsume stated as he kept his eyes on the road.

Mikan's lips formed a smile "So how long are we going to be there?"

"Depends." he answered and made a quick glance at his wife "We could be there for a whole day thinking about our lives..." he joked and pulled the car over as they reached their first destination.

"The beach where you proposed to me is something you won't get tired of won't you?" Natsume's wife questioned

"Nope."

The couple walked hand in hand to the beach and sat on the sandy ground. The brunette wrapped her arm around her husband's as they watch the sunset together.

_Got my heart in your hands_  
><em>Like a time bomb ticking<em>  
><em>It goes off; we start again<em>  
><em>When it breaks, we fix it<em>  
><em>Got your heart in my hands<em>  
><em>Like a time bomb ticking<em>  
><em>We should know better<em>  
><em>But we won't let go<em>

"How long has it been since we got married?" Natsume asked

"You know the answer, dear." Mikan's cellphone suddenly rang and Natsume looked at her

"Your new phone that Andou gave is really annoying."

"Tsubasa-senpai was generous enough to give me a phone for my birthday. I can't believe how you still hate him." his wife stated and answered the call "Hello."

"Umm... Okaa-san, where are you guys? We're already at the resort and Hiro and Hikari can't wait to see you guys." her son, Nakatsu said. Mikan could hear her grandchildren's voices of excitement "Where's Obaa-san?" "I want to talk to Ojii-san!"

"We'll be there, honey. Your father is just taking a break. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." the brunette answered.

"Alright. Should I go check in first?"

"Go ahead, sweetie." she answered before pressing the 'end' button.

_It was like a time bomb set into motion_  
><em>We knew that we were destined to explode<em>  
><em>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage<em>  
><em>You know I'm never gonna let you let me go<em>

"I'm guessing that those two boys can't wait to have fun?" Natsume asked with a smile before getting up and helping his wife up.

"You know, for an old man you're still strong," Mikan complemented and glanced at her husband's hair "and you don't have that many gray hair."

"So back to our previous discussion, I still hate Andou. His attitude somewhat reminds me of idiots from the 90's cartoon show and 60 isn't that old."

_Gonna lose it_  
><em>Let's diffuse it<em>  
><em>Baby, we're like a time bomb<em>  
><em>But I need it<em>

Meanwhile, at Sony Corperations.

"Director Andou, as you know, Sony Ericsson sales increases ever since we started using Android 10.2. We think that the next line of cellphones should use the new Android Atom" the supervisor of Sony's finance stated before showing a chart on a huge screen mounted on the wall.

"Yes, but that would mean an increase in the prices of our phones-" Tsubasa suddenly stopped and raised a brow, looking at his employees. "I somewhat feel as though somebody is mocking me from far away." he put a hand on his chin and shrugged "Maybe comparing me to the 90's cartoon idiots. Strange..."

* * *

><p>Natsume's comment had made Mikan giggle "Remember when I told you I was pregnant?"<p>

"Don't you dare remind me of that incident, Mrs Hyuuga."

"There's nothing wrong with a man receiving a call from his wife during a meeting telling him that she was pregnant even if it resulted him into falling off from his chair."

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

_End_


End file.
